Mujer contra mujer
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Tomarse de las manos no significaba nada para la sociedad ¿No? Pero sí que significaba algo para Mako... A pesar de eso el no sería el primero en comentar algo respecto a su relación...


**¡Hola chicos! Esta historia está inspirada en la canción Mujer contra mujer de Mecano que me gusta mucho y siento que se puede adaptar muy bien a LOK, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra ni la canción Mujer contra mujer de Mecano son de mi propiedad cada una es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 _ **Mujer contra mujer**_

* * *

 _ **"Nada tienen de especial dos mujeres que se dan la mano..."**_

El avatar caminaba lentamente tomada de la mano de su novia Asami, quien sonreía felizmente y alzaba su barbilla orgullosa mientras agitaba sus caderas sensualmente con cada paso.

"¿No crees que nos juzgarán, Asami? ¿Qué dirán de nosotras en los periódicos mañana? ¡Ya sabes que piensan las personas de los homo..."

Asami rió por lo bajo y le dio un tierno beso a su novia en la mejilla, quien al sentir el contacto de los suaves labios de la peli negra en su piel, no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir de la emoción y ponerse roja de pies a cabeza.

"Vamos Korra, no pueden decirnos nada, para muchos y para los periódicos sólo somos un par de amigas que se dan la mano en la calle, no hacemos nada malo, pero si quieres podemos soltarnos las manos..."

La avatar sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta "N-no, está bien, para ellos sólo somos un par de amigas que caminan por las calles de ciudad república después de todo"

Korra se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y vio hacia el gris pavimento, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Asami.

"Hay que apurarnos, llegaremos tarde a la cena de Raiko" Korra le lanzó a la oji verde una dulce mirada que sólo sirvió para hacerla sonrojar.

"¿Corremos?" Asami soltó la mano de la avatar.

"¿En vestido? Asami, te estoy destruyendo" la avatar lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire mientras tomaba su vestido en sus manos, lista para correr junto a la chica de tez blanca.

"Con nadie más correría en vestido, Korra"

Las dos se vieron a los ojos, como si pudieran saber que pensaban con sólo contemplar la mirada de la otra, y así sin más comenzaron a correr en tacones y con sus vestidos largos y elegantes.

La melena de ambas se agitaba suavemente en el viento, mientras cada una se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Sintieron el gélido aire de invierno golpearles la cara, pero siguieron corriendo por las calles de Ciudad República, llevándose a su paso la sorprendida mirada de los ciudadanos de la gran urbe.

"Ya casi Sami" la avatar vio detrás de su hombro y se encontró con la mirada de decisión de su novia, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se aprovechó de la situación y arrebazó a la avatar llegando antes que ella a la entrada del elegante salón.

"Parece que te vencí, avatar Korra"

Korra meneó la cabeza y tomó la mano de Asami, quien le dedicó una sonrisa llena de afecto.

Pronto las dos vieron como un fúrico maestro aire se acercaba a ambas, pero ignoraron la molestia de Tenzin y siguieron con su carácter tan calmado.

"¡Korra! ¡Te dije que llegaran temprano! Raiko ha estado hablando sin parar y no quiere dejar de hacerlo porque dice que no iniciará el brindis sin el avatar ya que es tu celebración ¡por los espíritus! ¡Asami, tu eres la sensata de las dos, porque no le dijiste que se apurara o algo!"

Las dos tragaron seco.

Tenzin se apretó el puente de la nariz y tan molesto estaba que no se percató de las manos entrelazadas de Asami y Korra.

"Ya, será mejor que pasen" el maestro aire las guió hacia dentro, en parte sorprendido de que ninguna de las dos hubiera opinado algo, pero eso ya no le importaba, sólo quería que Raiko dejara de molestarlo.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban sentados la familia de Tenzin , los Beifong, Mako y Bolin , las dos tomaron asiento y pronto se unieron a la plática de la mesa, rato después Raiko hizo el brindis logrando que el maestro aire se calmara.

Mako alzó la ceja un poco sorprendido al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ambas, sus miradas de cordero a medio morir y las manos entrelazadas, pero no opinó nada.

Desde su regreso del mundo espiritual ambas habían estado así, pero él no quería suponer cosas que no son, el no sería quien iniciara algún rumor, por lo que tomó eso a la ligera y lo ignoró rápidamente, sin perder claro esa sensación extraña que le punzaba el corazón.

 _ **"El matiz viene después, cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel..."**_

Korra deslizó delicadamente su mano hacia la pierna de Asami, quien al sentir el contacto dio un pequeño brinco, pero no dijo nada y dejó que la avatar siguiera acariciando suavemente su pierna, para después levantar lentamente su vestido y permitirle a la morena el acceso a su piel, si bien eso era muy atrevido, era lo que le daba emoción a la cosa.

En un descuido de todos, las dos chicas se dieron un beso lento, sin importar el pudor, sólo esa sensación de deseo que sentían la una por la otra.

Se levantaron agitadamente de la mesa aún tomadas de la mano, haciendo que el maestro fuego levantara la ceja.

"Si nos disculpan tenemos que ir... ¡Al baño! " se apresuró a decir la chica de ojos azules.

Seguido de esto las dos salieron rápidamente del salón y se dirigieron a un salón de a lado que estaba preparado para un evento que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

Korra se abalanzó sobre Asami y le dio un beso en los labios para proseguir en su cuello, Asami dejó escapar un suave gemido y abrazó la fuerte espalda de Korra mientras se hacía para un lado y le dejaba a la morena libre acceso a su blanco cuello.

"No pasará nada ¿verdad?" Dijo Kora separándose un momento de la ingeniera.

"Nada"

Y las dos se abalanzaron una a la otra, besando lo besable. Korra deslizó delicadamente la manga de Asami y luego la otra, para después seguir con el cierre de su vestido, haciendo que este cayera por los suelos y la chica de tez blanca se cubriera con sus brazos.

"No pasa nada, Asami"

La peli negra se abalanzó hacia Korra y se colgó de sus firmes brazos, besando sus labios.

Asami se acercó a Korra y le quitó su vestido delicadamente, se acariciaban la piel y se acostaron sobre la mesa que aún no estaba acomodada, sólo tenía un blanco mantel encima, que sería decorado con otro de un color oscuro y con cubiertos relucientes.

Ambas se abrazaron y se disfrutaron mutuamente.

"¿Y si entra alguien?" Preguntó alarmada Korra de la nada separándose de Asami.

La ingeniera se sentó y le dedicó su mirada pensativa a Korra " tengo una idea, pero es un tanto, no sé, loca" dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una risa estúpida.

"¿Cuál es tu idea Sami?" Korra le dio un beso en su espalda.

"¿Y si lo hacemos debajo de la mesa? Nos cubrirá el mantel"

Korra la besó "por eso me encantas"

Las dos siguieron con lo suyo debajo de la mesa...

 _ **"Luego a solas, sin nada que perder..."**_

A Mako le extrañaba que ambas chicas estuvieran tardando tanto en el baño ¿y si las secuestraron? ¿Y si estaban lastimadas?

Mako tocó el hombro de Bolin, que dio un respingo pues estaba muy enfocado en sus cursilerías con Opal.

"Hermano, Korra y Asami ya tardaron ¿No estarán en peligro?"

Bolin rió " Vamos Mako, las chicas tardan mucho en el baño, aparte se retocan y se acomodan el cabello y esas cosas de niñas y ... ¡Míralas ahí vienen!"

Bolin siguió con lo suyo mientras el chico de cabello negro las seguía con la mirada.

No habían estado en el baño obviamente porque el cabello de ambas estaba todo desalineado y el vestido arrugado, el labial corrido y la piel roja.

"¿¡Qué les pasó!?" Preguntó Lin alarmada pues al parecer ella era la única que se había percatado de la facha de las dos muchachas.

Todos en la mesa voltearon a verlas y Su y Opal se llevaron las manos a la boca al ver como se encontraban.

"Nosotras... Jeje" dijo Korra volteando a ver a Asami para que inventara una mejor escusa que la que ella tenía en mente.

"Fuimos a tomar aire fresco y a pasear por el jardín, no vimos un escalón y tropezamos" las dos chicas se sentaron.

"Claro, un tropiezo" dijo Lin para después quedarse callada y no meter a las chicas en problemas.

Pasó un rato y la cena siguió su curso.

Todos platicaban cómodamente mientras tomaban en las copas relucientes que Raiko había ordenado traer específicamente para su evento.

Después de dos horas Asami y Korra se levantaron.

"Lamentamos tener que retirarnos tan pronto, pero la velada nos ha dejado agotadas y mañana por la mañana tenemos cosas que resolver, nos vemos pasado mañana en la fiesta de Varrick" se despidió Korra.

"¿No necesitan que las acompañe? Ya es tarde y la calle es peligrosa" Mako sacó a relucir su lado paranóico.

"Vamos chico listo, nada puede pasarnos, buenas noches todo mundo"

Las dos salieron del salón sonrientes y caminaron hasta la casa de Asami.

Ambas entraron a la mansión y volvieron a encontrarse labio a labio.

"No te contengas linda, ahora nadie podrá vernos" dijo Korra mordiéndole el labio a su pareja.

"¿Quien dijo que me contendría, chica miedosa?"

"¿Me llamas a mi miedosa?" dijo la avatar cargando a Asami y llevándola a su cuarto mientras iba besando su clavícula.

"Si, sólo tú te preocupas de que alguien nos encuentre"

Las dos se siguieron besando.

 _ **"Tras las manos va el resto de la piel..."**_

Las dos siguieron acariciándose lenta y delicadamente, dándose besos delicados y dulces que las llenaban de placer, haciendo que rompieran el silencio de la mansión con un gemido repentino seguido de risitas tontas.

Korra perdió sus manos dentro del vestido de Asami, para después empezar a desabrocharlo.

Asami le sonrió pícaramente a la avatar y comenzó a deshacerse del vestido estorboso de la morena.

Una cosa dio a otra y ambas ya estaban sin su ropa interior y deleitándose con la piel desnuda de la otra, saboreando el sabor dulce de sus pieles.

 _ **"Un amor por ocultar, aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo..."**_

La cama con sábanas color vino estaba hecha un desastre, y las dos chicas se encontraban acurrucadas una cerca de la otra mientras escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones.

"Nadie puede sabes de esto...de lo nuestro me refiero, deben de seguir pensando que somos amigas, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el que dirán, no podría lidiar con su rechazo ¿Sabes Sami? Me aterra esto ¿Qué dirán de mí? ¡Ya sé! La fracasada y machorra del avatar Korra intenta con las chicas ya que los hombres no funcionaron para ella ¡Y aparte millonarias!" Korra dejó escapar un suspiro y acercó a Asami más a ella.

"Si, ocultémoslo un poco más, aprovechemos el hecho de que todos piensan que somos mejores amigas, será nuestra capa" Asami besó la mejilla se Korra y las dos durmieron abrazadas.

"Claro, mejores amigas que hacen el amor juntas..."

 _ **"Lo disfrazan de amistad cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad..."**_

"¡Vamos Korra! ¡Entra a esta tienda conmigo! ¡Sólo será un rato!" Asami arrastraba a Korra hacia una tienda de vestidos de facha elegante mientas la morena fruncía el ceño no muy convencida.

"Está bien, pero tu vendrás conmigo a los fideos de Narook ¿Trato?" La avatar estiró su mano esperando que Asami la estrechara.

"Trato" las dos estrecharon manos y Asami la jalo dentro de la tienda.

Una joven hermosa de tez clara y cabello castaño con ojos verdes las atendió "¡Asami! Un gusto tenerla aquí, hace mucho no venía"

"Ya lo sé Leiza, extrañaba venir" dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

"¿Y quién es su acompañante?"

Asami se sonrojó pero rápidamente acomodó su cerebro " ella es mí... Mejor amiga... Korra"

"Un gusto conocerla" Korra hizo una reverencia...

Después de una guerra de que comprar y de que no comprar, Asami cumplió con su trató y fueron a cenar a los fideos de Narook.

Al entrar al restaurante un chico se acercó a Korra, de cabello oscuro y piel blanca.

"Ay no..." Musitó esta por lo bajo.

"Avatar, un tanto de no verte" dijo Tahno con esa sonrisa que Korra tanto odiaba.

"Si, desde la boda de Varrick" ella fingió una sonrisa.

"Y ella es..." Tahno apuntó a la joven Sato que se hizo un poco para atrás.

"Asami Sato, mi mejor amiga" Kora puso su mano en el hombro de Asami.

"Un gusto conocerlo Tahno"

"Las dejo, tengo cosas de que ocuparme" Tahno se fue provocándole a ambas chicas una enorme sonrisa...

 _ **"Una opina que aquello no está bien..."**_

Korra daba vueltas en su cama, estaba segura de que esa noche no conciliaría el sueño.

¡Cómo podía estarle pasando esto!¡enamorada de su mejor amiga y ahora novia!

¿Qué dirían todos de ella?

¡No lo podía evitar! Amaba el olor a lirios que emanaba la piel de Asami, y como podría resistirse a esos labios tan dulces teñidos usualmente de ese labial oscuro.

Las curvas de su cuerpo la enloquecían y su cabello negro carbón le encantaba, ella era simplemente perfecta, le encantaba, era un sueño en su opinión.

Sabía que ser bisexual no era del todo normal y que la gente no se lo tomaba del todo bien, pero estaba enamorada, toda la educación de sus padres respecto a la homosexualidad... ¿Qué le dirían? ¿La odiarían?¿la perdonarían?

"Perdóname Raava..."

 _ **"La otra opina que que se le va a hacer..."**_

Asami se peinaba el cabello delicadamente mientras se preparaba para dormir, el día siguiente estaría cargado de trabajo y ella tenía que tener su energía al máximo.

Sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo, y recordó a Korra, a su Korra, le encantaba su piel canela, el calor que siempre emitía, su manera de sonrojarse cada que le daba un beso, como hacia pucheros con el labio inferior cada que algo no le salía como ella esperaba.

Korra le fascinaba, si, sabía que ser bisexual no era del todo normal o casual, pero estaba enamorada y no se arrepentía, Korra lo valía...

 _ **"Y lo que opinen los demás esta demás..."**_

El equipo avatar estaba desayunando tranquilamente en un café que recién había sido abierto.

Bolin contaba sus casuales chistes que ya no eran tan infantiles, Mako seguía siendo el mismo "amargado" de siempre y Korra y Asami seguían melosamente juntas. Demasiado según Mako.

"¿Ustedes dos que se traen?" Preguntó Mako con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Que pasa Mako? ¿Te molesta que tus dos ex novias sean mejores amigas?¡Por qué no me interesa!" Dijo Korra a la defensiva.

"Korra no es eso... Es sólo que..."

"¡Sólo que, Mako! ¿¡Qué quisieras que mi amistad y mi relación contigo hubieran sido como mi amistad con Asami!? ¡Pues no chico listo!" Korra le dio un golpe a la mesa.

Mako se cruzó de brazos, con ella no se podía hablar...

 _ **"Quien detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo, mujer contra mujer..."**_

Al terminar de desayunar, el detective se fue rumbo a los cuarteles de policía.

Él sabía que esas dos se traían algo entre manos, estaban hipersensibles, todo las indignaba, siempre pensaban que él estaba celoso de ellas y la verdad no, el sólo quería ayudar, pero como su abuela bien le decía "No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo" y él sabía lo de Asami con Korra, pero las quería demasiado, si ellas no se sentían cómodas como para anunciar su relación, pues bien por ellas.

El no detendría nada, sabía que sus amigas eran felices así, las dejaría ser felices juntas.

Eso hacen los buenos amigos.

 _ **"No estoy yo por la labor de tirarles la primera piedra..."**_

Mako entró calmadamente a la comisaría y se sentó en su escritorio mientras leía unos casos de los que tenía que hacerse cargo, una asesinato y una violación, no le gustaba, pero él se encargaría de llevar a los culpables a la justicia.

"¿Qué te pasa, chico?" Mako pegó un brincó por la repentina voz de la jefa de policía.

"¡J-jefa! Y-yo sólo estaba leyendo el caso del distrito..."

"Sé que no es eso, Mako" Lin puso una mirada un poco más comprensiva "¿qué es lo que te pasa, muchacho?"

Mako tragó saliva y sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, Él no le iba a decir a Beifong sobre lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana, el no levantaría rumores que podrían ser falsos...

Si, esa iba a ser su postura de ahora en adelante...

"Sabes, te entendería si dijeras que es sobre Asami y Korra, yo también tengo mis sospechas"

"¡Y-yo no dije eso!"

Y seguía firme, el no sería el que revelaría lo de sus amigas, ese era muy su problema, no de él, para nada de él.

"Está bien si no quieres hablar de esto, Mako" Lin le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva "por cierto, no olvides que hoy es la cena con Varrick"

Mako se dio un golpe mental, Raava bendijera a Lin y a su memoria, porque a él si se le había olvidado lo de Varrick.

"¡Gracias por el recordatorio, Jefa!" Mako siguió leyendo el caso...

 _ **"Si equivoco la ocasión y las hayo labio a labio en el salón..."**_

Mako llegó a tiempo al evento de Varrick, no le gustaba salir a fiestas ni a cenas ni a galas, pero apreciaba al viejo loco, no podía faltar por tener tan buena moral.

Se sentó en la mesa que había sido escogida para él y su hermano, Korra, Asami, los Beifong y la familia de Tenzin, siempre eran los mismos, pero de alguna manera Mako había llegado a quererlos como a una familia.

Como era de costumbre, Korra y Asami llegaron una hora tarde y con sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro, nadie le dio importancia, excepto Tenzin que volvió a reprocharles su falta de puntualidad.

Las chicas después de un rato se volvieron a excusar diciendo que iban a tomar aire fresco, nadie dijo nada, y el maestro fuego no le dio importancia.

La charla siguió muy animada en la mesa, Mako se sentía muy cómodo, hasta que le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

"Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño" dijo Mako mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Mako, no necesitas decirnos a dónde vas" dijo Suyin con una sonrisa.

"Yo...mejor me voy" el maestro fuego fue hacia el baño hasta que escuchó unos gemidos procedentes del salón del otro lado.

Toda clase de pensamientos se apoderaron de la mente del maestro fuego, ser detective no le dejaba muchas cosas en que pensar, pensó lo peor, así que con cautela se acercó a la puerta del salón y lo que se encontró le robó el aliento...

 _ **"Ni siquiera me atrevería a toser, si no gusto ya se lo que hay que hacer..."**_

Mako se quedó paralizado al ver la escena, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y tuvo que apartar la vista de la rendija de la puerta del salón.

Ni su mayor experiencia como detective lo hubiera preparado para ver a sus dos amigas labio a labio en el suelo del salón, piel con piel, sin nada que esconder.

Sintió el color abandonar sus mejillas y lo único en lo que pensó fue en abandonar el lugar, pero sus pies lo traicionaron y se quedó ahí congelado.

Después de un rato, el ojos dorado dio la vuelta y se olvidó de su tan precaria necesidad de ir al baño, sólo fue al jardín a tomar aire, rogando a los espíritus que las chicas no lo hubiesen visto.

Dejó que el gélido aire de la noche golpeara su cara y agachó su cara.

Tal vez si había sido un pésimo novio, pero por lo menos tenía buenos gustos...

 _ **"Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared, quien detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo, mujer contra mujer..."**_

Tal vez él les podría servir de ayuda, el las cubría, Korra dejaría de gritarle, era una mutua ayuda, al quedarse callado evitaba meterse en disputas.

Entró con la frente en alto al salón y tomó nuevamente su asiento.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y se perdió en la textura del vino...

"Mako ¿No has visto a Asami y a Korra? Se fueron hace una hora" Suyin lo vio preocupada.

"No, no tengo idea..."

Tal vez no era lo correcto, pero no quería perder la amistad de ambas chicas, como quiera el no podía evitar nada, ellas eran adultas, y si habían encontrado consuelo en los brazos de la otra, pues que bien por ellas.

 _ **"Una opina que aquello no está bien, la otra opina que que se le va a hacer y lo que opinen los demás esta demás, quien detiene palomas a vuelo, volando a ras del suelo, mujer contra mujer..."**_

Las dos yacían en el suelo del salón desnudas y agotadas.

"Asami ¿estas segura de lo que hacemos?"

"No del todo, pero estar a tu lado cada que despierto me hace olvidarlo y darme cuenta que no importa que ya está hecho y que vale la pena todo por estar contigo.

"¿No te preocupa Mako?" La oji azul volteó a ver a su novia.

"Que piense lo que piense, igual que Beifong, lo que importa es que nos amamos y lo hecho hecho esta"

Korra le dio un beso profundo a Asami

 _ **"Quien detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo, mujer contra mujer."**_

"Tienes razón estar contigo vale la pena, te amo Asami y no cambiaría lo que soy ni lo que siento por ti por nada del mundo"

"Yo también te amo, Korra"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así regálenme un Review, nos vemos en la siguiente historia,**

 **Love,**

 **Atlalov**


End file.
